Maybe I love you
by Varchielove24
Summary: Veronica lodge and Jughead jones. Both in relationships. Both complete opposites. When one night changes there perspectives, will they leave with who they came with, or will they decide that maybe they don't hate each other after all? Oneshot, maybe two shot:)


It was a dark and cloudy night in riverdale, but the town was alive. Tonight was the night of the homecoming football game, which means the whole school will be there to watch the footballers and cheerleaders and then go to the after party at sweet water river, it was the night of the year which people count down the days too. However, there was one person who isn't really as excited as everyone else. Jughead Jones, me. I am known for being a loner, weirdo and dating the perfect girl next door Betty Cooper, god knows why, we're complete opposites. I was preparing to meet my girlfriend at pops diner, the regular hangout and pre game spot. Getting onto my moter bike I drive through the cold winds, dreading tonight.

"Juggy!" This was the first thing I hears as I walks into the familiar scene of pops, the smell of burgers and sweaty teenagers clogging up my nose. I look in the direction of the girls voice and sees my girlfriend, Betty, ushering me over to the empty table, looking lovely as ever with her blonde ponytail, baby pink dress with a white cardigan and white tights, cute little brown boots to go with. I sit at the table, Betty passing me the milkshake and burger she ordered me. She starts talking to me about the homecoming game and how they're going to and from the after party, not that I want to go, whats the point? Betty will just complain about the amount of drunk people and how slutty the girls look. Yeah, thats the usual party routine, not that we get invited, ever since the infamous "Varchie" closest kiss Bettys tried avoiding parties at all cost, especially if Veronica is there, which she always is. And as soon as I think of Veronica i hear that laugh which sounds so different to me now. Looking up in the direction of the laugh I see Veronica sitting on the bar stall, drinking a soda that definitely isn't soda, surrounded by boys and friends, looking perfect in her royal blue cheerleader uniform, yes she's head cheerleader, who's surprised? Her hair wavy and cascading over her shoulders, makeup looking flawless, tanned long legs crossed over each other grabbing others attention. Who wouldn't stare at Veronica lodge? Not that I like Veronica, actually I hate her. But i'm a writer, I admire beautiful things and Veronica lodge is beautiful.

Betty must have heard her aswell, as she's looking in the exact same direction as me, looking full of envy. Theres no question that Betty is jealous of Veronica, she always has been ever since Archie chose Veronica over her. They were always set out to be best friends, but Betty let her insecurities get the better of her and now Veronica is the most popular girl in school and Betty has me and Kevin, not the best combo. I tear my eyes away, noticing that Betty looks even more bitter than usual.

"Can you believe her? Acting like she's all high and mighty in her short skirts and scooping neck lines. Anyway, we won't let her ruin our night, lets go before Archie comes in and they have sex on the counter top." Well thats a graphic thought. And right on cue, the star quarter back walks in as Betty is standing up, not even looking at us he heads straight to veronica. No denying that they're in love, forever kissing and touching, surprising that they have any time to breathe. Betty tries to avoid looking, I know that she still has feelings for the red head, but he has never even glanced at Betty. He's always been completely infatuated with Veronica, who isn't?

I stand to leave with Betty, stealing one more glance at the loved up couple as I leave the diner, them smiling and intertwining fingers, its sickening. Not that i'm jealous, like I said I hate Veronica lodge. Its just PDA, why does it have to be a thing? Betty's really into it, me, not so much. I leave the diner and feel someone looking at me, but its just a figure of my imagination, so I let it slide.

"Do you want to take my car or the motorcycle?" Betty asks me, while i'm here completely forgetting that she's with me.

"How about I just meet you there?" hoping she agrees to get some time alone before being bombarded by a crowd of wild drunk teenagers.

"Oh okay..Well ill see you there, at least give me a kiss goodbye." She smiles at me. Do you remember what I said before about PDA? But whatever, she's my girlfriend and I like kissing her. Although its a bit vanilla, no tounge or heat..but what heat can you get when you haven't had sex yet either. Before I know it she's done kissing me and getting in her car, so I head to my motorcycle, tempted to drive off a cliff then go to this football game.

So here we are, sat on the cold bleachers, the frosty winds making my hands turn purple, Loud music beaming and crowds cheering while we wait for the game to start. No doubt the energy and excitement is through the roof, id like the feeling in a completely different place. With bettys hand wrapped in mine, head on my shoulder with Kevin talking about some kind of scandal I can't help but feel guilty about thinking about Veronica. Thats right, ever since the diner I can't get her out of my head, every single little detail about her. The way she walks, talks, when she laughs and her head tilts back, the way she plays with her hair and smirks when she flirts. Betty's pretty don't get me wrong, but Veronica is hot and sexy. She's got this sex appeal about her which is why boys love her, but not me, remember, I hate her.

"What are you thinking about, jug?" Betty looks up, asking me with the innocent look in her eyes.

"Nothing, just about the cold." Complete lie. How can I explain to my girlfriend that I'm thinking about her arch enemy and secretly wondering what underwear she's got on.

"Well let me warm you up." She says as she snuggles up to me. She's great, I love her, yeah...I love her.

Just as she does this the crowd erupts in cheering as music is blaring, the cheerleaders running out, they're definitely the part people are most excited for. They get the crowd fired up, Cheryl blossom lifting Veronica to the top of the pyramid. She looks like she belongs there, a massive smile on her face, the crowd cheering for her and only her. She just looks so comfortable, not a single insecurity, I wish Betty was more like that. But betty's perfect...yeah. As soon as the footballers come up, Archie and Veronica run straight to eachother, not caring about ruining the game, they only care for each other. Its actually admirable.

The bulldogs, are team, won, no suprise. Straight after Archie and Veronica run up to each other as she jumps and wraps her legs around his waist and they passionately kiss, as the football team and cheerleaders pick them up, the crowd running onto the field to congratulate them, but not Betty. No, Betty sits still, just looking at the scene. Funny, we're both doing the same thing, probably feeling the same emotion, jealousy. I don't know why I'm jealous, I just am.

Heading to the party I'm really not feeling it, but Betty insists. Whilst walking down to the river I can hear the music blaring, teenagers laughing, alcohol being poured, I can see people making out, dancing, the flashing lights and...Veronica. Holding a red solo cup, talking to Cheryl, smiling, glowing under the lights. I walk to the keg, ready to get a drink for Betty and I, speaking of who is not leaving my side. And while pouring our drinks, I have the feeling I got in pops that someone was looking at me. So I look up, and make eye contact with miss Veronica lodge herself. We hold it for a few seconds and she smiles and looks Down, possibly being the cutest thing that I have Ever seen in my life.

"Juggy! Your overflowing!" Yeah I really am. Wait what? I see that Betty means I haven't stopped pouring the beer, what can I tell her distracted me? An owl?

"Sorry I saw an owl.." God im stupid.

"Oh okay" She giggles, "Im going to go find Kevin, are you coming?"  
"Uh, no, im going to wait here..see you soon." She kisses me goodbye and I can't help but scan for a certain raven haired princess. Not that I want to find her, I don't like her.

"Hi, you pouring me a drink?"

I turn around and see the girl I've been obsessing over all night, smiling at me, even more perfect up close.

"Uh, yeah, sure." I respond, starting to pour her beer, hoping I don't mess it up and look stupid.

"Thanks..Jughead right?"

"Yeah, and your Veronica lodge."

"In the flesh." She smiles at me. That god dam smile.

"Here you go." I pass her the cup, and as she grabs it our fingers brush, she seems unfazed, but I'm pretty much suffering from shock.

"Thank you, so are you just going to stand here all night or are you going to socialise?"

"Neither, actually I'm considering just jumping into the river." I joke.

"I think ill join you, anything to get me out of making small talk with a bunch of people I don't like and drinking cheap beer count me in." She smirks.

she's not as bad as Betty describes, she actually has a sense of humour which surprises me.

"Nice talking to you, jughead." She smirks confidently while walking away. She definitely knows how to leave people wanting more.

About 30 minutes into the party I'm extremely bored, Betty is dancing with Kevin, everyone is extremely drunk and I have hyperthemia. But Betty dosent want to leave so we stay, not that I want to. I look around, hoping to see Veronica on her own so we have the chance to have another conversation, so I walk around and notice her sitting on a rock away from a party, red cup in hand, texting. Should I go over there? Yes I should.

"You know I was joking when talking about jumping, right?" I joke.

"Oh you were? What a shame, I was hoping we could jump together and see mermaids and sharks." She responds, joking and clearly drunk.

"You're missing the party." I say as I sit next to her, grabbing her bottle of vodka and swigging some.

"Not missing out on a lot, my boyfriend had to leave and all my friends are having an orgy so I thought id come here instead and drink on my own."

"Good plan, sorry I ruined it."

"You haven't ruined anything." She smiles at me, grabbing the vodka and pouring us shots.

"Cheers." She smiles, and swigs, I do the same thing. Not even flinching, you can tell she's a natural at drinking.

Feeling a bit drunk, I move closer to her, not caring if Betty sees. She smells of vanilla and vodka and its the best combination.

"You're dating Betty Cooper right?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Just curious, I've seen you around with her. Good to know she's not in love with Archie anymore."

The thought of Archie makes my stomach churn, she loves him, he loves her, I love Betty, Betty loves me. Thats the way it is.

The atmosphere shifts around us, the flirty atmosphere comes to an end.

"So, I should probably get back to the party." She says while standing up.

"Yeah...okay, I better get back to Betty." I say while she smiles at me softly.

"To be honest this was the best part of this party, sitting on this rock, maybe it should be our place." She says, without waiting for an answer and walks away.

I watch her walk and for this moment all I see is her, no girlfriend, no Archie, no one else In the world just her and me. I need to take my chance. It is probably the alcohol as we all know I hate her. I jump of the rock, and run up and turn her around. She looks at me confused, this is my moment, and I kiss her. And this is when I realised, I don't hate her. Not even a little bit. The kiss is heated and dam she's good. We're good. Before tonight, veronica lodge was just a fantasy, an attractive enemy, person I hated. And now I realise she is none of those things and the next thing I say just slipps out before I can control it.

"Maybe I love you."


End file.
